Baskerville boarding school
by reading-in-the-tardis
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is attending Baskerville Boarding School on a ballet scholarship with his new roommate John Watson who is there on a foot ball scholarship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Sherlock jogged down a dark street in London still in his ballet outfit. "Hello little ballerina" someone sneered from behind him. Sherlock rolled his eyes "What now Anderson?" he drawled spinning on heels. Anderson snarled at him.

Sherlock stumbled into his house with a bloody nose, a black eye, and a million other bruises and cuts. "Sherlock, dear are you alright?" his mother fussed about. "I'm fine!" he snapped pushing his way past her and up to his room. He mopped himself up in his bathroom. He strolled out glaring at the suitcase at the bottom of his bead.

Sherlock Holmes would be attending Baskerville Boarding School. Not at his request. Today was his last day at home, than he would go to the same school as his git older brother Mycroft. It didn't help that the awful kids who bully him all summer. He groaned and fell face first into his unmade bed.

"Wake up sweetheart!" his mother said in a sing song voice "It's your first day of school!" she flipped on his lights. "Can't I just stay in public school?" he whined. She pulled of his blankets "No! Now up!" she smiled, pulling him out of bed and pushing him towards the bathroom. He stumbled towards the bathroom half asleep.

Sherlock wandered out of the shower dripping wet and wrapped him in a warm fluffy towel. He walked out of the bathroom. His suitcase was gone but his ballet bag still on his bed. He quickly dressed in dress pants and a purple button down.

Sherlock walked down the stairs, his ballet bag slung over his shoulder. "Hello, brother mine. Will you be joining us for breakfast?" he sneered. "No."

"Sherlock what happened to your eye?" his father asked looking up from his paper.

"Nothing"

"Eggs dear?" his mother asked

"I'm fine with toast." He grabbed a buttered slice of bread from a plat on the dining room table. He turned on his heel and marched out of the room. He ate his toast in the hallway. His phone buzzed, and he cheeked it 'see you at Baskerville freak –PA' he frowned at his phone and ignored the message.

Sherlock's father pulled up outside of a large stone building. Sherlock jumped out of the backseat of the car (Mycroft was in the front). Sherlock opened the trunk grabbing his bags "See ya!" he waved over his shoulder and strolled away.

Sherlock was escorted to his room by a prefect, what was his name? Gavin…? Graham…? He couldn't remember. He walked into dorm 221b. It was small. It had two single beds, two dressers, and two desks; Sherlock took the right side of the room and started to unpack. He put all his books on top of the dresser (he wished the room had an adequate book shelf. He put his laptop on his desk, and his ballet bag hanging off the back of the chair. Then he unpacked his clothes.

When he was almost done unpacking the door opened. Sherlock turned around to see a short boy with sandy blond hair enter the room. He had a slight limp_ foot ball injury _Sherlock deduced. _Here on a foot ball scholarship, abusive father that only cares about his foot ball career, alcoholic sister, not many friends, happy to be away from home_. "Hello I'm John Watson." The smaller boy held out his hand and smiled warmly. "Sherlock." He stated plainly ignoring john's outstretched hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Both the boys in dorm 221b where unpacked and being awkward. Well John was; Sherlock was lying on his bed reading a large book. John sat on the edge of his bed staring at his hands. "You don't have to stay." Sherlock muttered as he read. "Huh! What was that?" John's head snapped up. Sherlock looked up from his book "You feel obligated to stay. You don't have to, go find your classes so you don't get lost tomorrow, go to the library; just go do _something_!" Sherlock glared at him. John stood up looking slightly offended "Fine…I'll see you in a bit…" John spun around and left the dorm. Sherlock watched the door for a couple minutes then went back to his book.

John stood in the hallway in front of his room. He knew nothing about the school except the things he knew about the foot ball team. John didn't even really like the game. It was his father who had forced him to play; he started at the age of four. But John much preferred swimming. He was even on the team in his old school. His father hadn't approved and pulled him from the team.

John wandered through hall after hall memorizing his classes, finding the foot ball field; he found the swimming pool (It was so beautiful). John had been gone for nearly an hour when he stumbled across a dance studio. Beautiful ballet music spilled from the door. John peeked in the window. There was a tall boy with dark curly hair; he wore a black leotard. Then the slim boy spun around, John saw a look of concentration fell over his beautiful pale face. John recognized the dancer as his roommate Sherlock. John's mouth fell open; the boy was so talented, he moved with such grace. John couldn't help himself he opened the door. Sherlock froze mid move, suddenly his eyes flew open "John?" he didn't sound happy. John blushed, "H-hey Sherlock…" his feet became very interesting. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking around and I heard the music and saw you dancing…you're very talented."

"People don't usually say that."

"What do they say?"

"They say I'm… they say I'm gay." He looked away "You probably think that too now."

"I'm here on a foot ball scholarship, and I don't really like foot ball."

"Obviously." He drawled

John ignored his comment "I much prefer swimming. But as you probably guessed, my father hates it." He smiled "I know what it feels like to love something others bully you for."

"Really"  
"Other idiots at school made fun of me at school to. I've been called gay a fair few times myself too."

Sherlock gave a shy smile "So you're not going to beat me up?"

"Of course not, but I'd like to watch you dance some more!"

"Why?"

"You're amazing, that's why."

"T-thank you." Sherlock's high cheekbone turned a light shade of pink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

John woke up the next morning and Sherlock was already in his uniform. The top button of his dress shirt was undone, and his tie was loose; he had obviously done nothing to his hair. John gave a tired rub of his eye and propped himself up on his elbows "What time is it?" he mumbled. "There's a clock beside you." Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes. John sighed and looked at the clock 7:30 he groaned he only had half an hour until breakfast.

John rumpled a towel over his head to dry his hair. He buttoned up his shirt. When it came to tying ties John had no idea what he's doing. Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked over to John; quickly he did up John's tie without making eye contact. John's face turned pink and shuffled his feet. Sherlock backed away still without speaking. He showed no sign of embarrassment; his face as expressionless as always. "T-thanks…" John muttered and stared at the wall behind Sherlock's head. Sherlock snorted "It was painful watching you." His voice was flat but his eyes had a slight twinkle. John suspected this was as close as Sherlock Holmes came to making jokes. "You ready for breakfast?" John asked timidly. "Not hungry…" Sherlock flopped down on his bed and picked up a large hard cover book. John furrowed his eyebrow "You need to eat _something_…"

"Not hungry"

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday…"

"_Sherlock"_

"Why do you care?"

"Well… I guess we're… _Friends_"

"…Friends?"

"Um… Yes… No?" he scratched the back of his neck "Sorry… was that wrong to say?"

"No it's… _fine"_

"Good"

"Good…"

"Thanks for coming to breakfast!" John couldn't help but grin, Sherlock was his friend. "I could be _reading_!" he growled. "But instead you are going to have a nutritious breakfast to give you energy for the day!" John chirped

"Not hungry"

"You are having an apple!" John said as he gestured to the single apple on Sherlock's lunch tray

"Yes…"

"It's a start!"

"Hello John Watson…" John jumped and his head snapped up from his English book "May I sit?" the deep voice rumbled. John turned around and there was Sherlock "Of course!" he smiled warmly. Sherlock sat beside John "What book?"

"It's 'Lord of the Flies'"

"We _all _have to read it?"

"Yes is that a problem?"

"I read it when I was eight…" he drawled

"Isn't it"

"For _you _maybe" and that was it the conversation ended there

- John entered the dorm and Sherlock was lying on his bed his hand stepped under his chin and 'Lord of the Flies' laying closed on his lap. John assumed Sherlock was asleep. He entered the bathroom to shower. He was covered in mud from football tryouts. He made the team. _Oh joy! _He thought as he stepped under the shower's hot stream.

When he stepped out of the shower the room was filled with steam. He wrapped himself in his house coat and exited the bathroom. "I assume tryouts went well" Sherlock drawled. "Christ Sherlock!"

"What?"

"You scarred me!"

"Sorry… Tryouts went well?"

"Depends on your definition"

"Making the team"

"Then yes."

"Good for you!"

John took his clothes and went into the bathroom. He pulled his jumper over his head and felt the soft fabric slide against his chest. He was happy for the comfort of his own clothes and not the stiff school uniform. John pulled on a worn pair of jeans and went back into his room.

John flopped onto his bed and opened 'Lord of the Flies'. "You're not finished with that yet!" Sherlock sounded genuinely surprised. "And you are?" John said defensively. "Of course I am!"

"Jesus Christ"

"That's not an adequate response!"

"Sorry"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

John dropped face first onto his bed; he had two tests and one project due tomorrow. His brain couldn't take much more of this. John let out a loud groan and rolled onto his back. Then the door opened and Sherlock walked in humming a happy tune and carrying his ballet bag, and still in a pair of black tights and a tight white tee-shirt. He had this goofy smile that lit up his entire face. "Why are you so happy?" John grumbled. Sherlock chuckled "Because" John could _hear _his smile. John put a pillow over his face "Stop it!"

"But I can't"

"Ugh!"

"Stressed?"

"Extremely"

"I could help you study for your tests, work on your project?"

"You'd do that?" John took the pillow of his head

"Well we're friends aren't we?"

John smiled and made room on bed for Sherlock to sit. Sherlock plopped beside John and grabbed John's math text book off his desk, and started quizzing him.

"What where you so happy about," John asked, him and Sherlock had been studying for an hour "did you meet a girl or something?" Sherlock and John where sitting close together shoulders touching. Sherlock chuckled again; John could feel him laugh "Not really my area…"

"Boy, which is fine by the way…"

"I know its fine."

"So… did you?"

"No… I just realized something today."

"And what would that be?"

"That for me to know, and you to find out"

"You're funny!"

"Thank you…"

- Sherlock kept smiling to himself he was in the best mood he'd ever been in. He felt as light as air, like he could sing at the top of his lungs. Maybe this is how Disney characters feel during musical numbers. If that's how Disney characters felt he was jealous. He wanted to tell John why… but John wouldn't accept his feelings. But Sherlock was still over the moon because he had never been in love before and it felt GREAT! "You're in a good mood…"

"Yes Molly, yes I am…

"May I ask why?"

"No"

"O-okay"

"Sorry… that was rude wasn't it?"

"No, no. It's okay I was just being nosy."

"Do you want to get back to it?"

"Of course, Sherlock" Sherlock restarted the music and they went back into first position. Sherlock had composed the song (About John) and then choreographed a ballet to it (about John). Molly Hooper a girl in his ballet class had offered to dance with him, since the ballet required two people.

His ballet he entitled _Watson boy_ but of course he would never tell people that. And the story was _two young lovers are mysteriously drawn together. They become close friends, supporting one another. But the friendship becomes more than friendship and they start to fall in love. But they are kept apart and have to fight to find one another but in the end everything works out and it ends with a kiss. _To others it was a typical romance. Not to Sherlock… to Sherlock it was about his Watson… his Watson Boy… 

**- I know it's really short but… GAH JOHNLOCK3! I'm extremely happy with this333-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter six:

**[(A/N) I'm so sorry to my loyal readers who have missed this fanfic. So to make up for it I'm going to write a long fluffy, cute fanfic]**

_I'm bored_ John winced as his phone chirped loudly during the almost silent study hall. John immediately turn his sound off and texted the git back _I'm studying_

_Obviously_

_I hate it when you say that!_

_I'm bored!_

_What am I supposed to do about that?_

_Come to the dorm!_

_Studying Sherlock_

_I can help! I'm great at math!_

_And modest _

_Please_

_DID YOU JUST SAY PLEASE!_

_Yes John I did- It's not that big a deal_

_I'm coming_

_…__Thank you…_

John opened the door to dorm 221b and saw his curly haired friend lying upside down with his head on the floor and raven curls falling loosely onto the floor. "You texted" John said from the doorway. Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he gave a goofy upside down grin "John!"

"You're being very strange"

"I was bored and I wanted to see you!"

"Y-you what" John felt his cheeks redden and his heart started beating out of his chest

"Y-you _are _my… _best friend_?"

"Well you're mine… I guess"

"Well that's good…"

"Well Sherlock are you going to help me study or what?" Sherlock nodded and sat up making room for John on his bed.

- Sherlock and John had fallen asleep while they were studying. Sherlock was lying against the wall and John had his head rested on his lap. Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and felt warmth pressed against his thigh. Sherlock looked down at John as he snuggled closer to Sherlock. Sherlock let a small silly smile spread across his face as he watched his roommate slowly sleep. Sherlock looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:30pm. If he left that second he could get food; he wasn't hungry but he knew John would be when he woke up. Sherlock slid out from under John carefully, and John didn't even steer.

In the cafeteria Sherlock grabbed two cups of tea, one with two sugars and one black (John's favorite). Sherlock took one huge helping of pasta for John and a tiny one for him so John wouldn't nag; finally Sherlock grabbed two scones and four bags of crisps for later. "Hungry freak?" a snide voice snipped behind him "Or is all that for your boy friend?"

"Oh no it's all for me, I'm starving." Sherlock swiveled around and glared down at Sally. "Nothing for me?" she pouted at him. "Nothing for you!" he snapped and he turned back around and walked off to his dorm; his long legs carrying him far away from her.

- Sherlock opened the dorm door awkwardly as he was carrying lots of food. John was still asleep on his bed clutching Sherlock's pillow and making strangled terrified noises. Quickly Sherlock placed all the food on his desk. Sherlock placed his hand on John's shoulder "John! John wake up!" he said in a loud whisper. John's eyes snapped open and he came face to face with Sherlock; who was very close. They stared into each other's eyes awkwardly _my god we're going to kiss _was all Sherlock could think "I-I… I g-go-got… f-food…" Sherlock stuttered his high cheeks catching fire. "G-g-good… I-I'm st-starved." Both the men pulled away blushing and stuttering things neither of them could make out. Sherlock passed John his tea and pasta "We're going to stay up and study for that test."

"Then tea good,"

"Yea pretty much"

Sherlock had a textbook open on his lap and was quizzing John. _Knock, Knock_ Sherlock groaned and snapped the textbook shut and leaped from the bed. Sherlock swung the door open and glowered at his older brother "Hello brother mine"

"What do you want Mycroft?"

"How've you been?"

"What do you want Mycroft?"

"How's school?"

"Mycroft…"

"How's John?"

"Go away"

"Heard from Mummy lately?"

"Yes"

"She's coming for your recital"

"I already knew that"

"I'm coming too"

"Obviously"  
"Are you bringing John?"

"Shut up Mycroft!"

"I bet he'll love it"

"Goodbye Mycroft!" Sherlock slammed the door on Mycroft and stormed back over to his bed. John had a puzzled expression on his face "You didn't tell me your having a ballet recital!" he said loudly. Sherlock flushed "You'd be bored" he mumbled. "No I wouldn't" he was very insistent. "You'd die of boredom"

"I watched you and Molly rehearse!"

"You spent the time admiring Molly's tight leotard."

"NO!" John was outraged. He had _not _been checking out Molly, if he was checking out anyone it would have been Sherlock.

"Sure…"

"I wasn't!"

"Okay,"

"I-I don't like Molly"

"Molly's a very attractive girl… I'm not sure if she like's you that way though…"

"I like someone else!"

"Huh?" without thinking John leaned over and grabbed a hold of Sherlock's loose tie and pulled him forwards crashing their lips together. For a second Sherlock didn't react and for a terrifying moment he thought he was the only one who felt this way. Then Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist pulling him closer. Sherlock had never kissed anyone before and he was terrified that he was doing it wrong. John could feel Sherlock's tension so he removed his hands from his tie and wrapped them in his soft curls.

Slowly they both pulled away and smiled sweetly "Can I come to your recital?" John asked. "O-of course…" He mumbled. John grinned "If you didn't observe the person I like is you." He whispered. "Obviously" he whispered "I like you too…" they both laughed quietly heads bent together.


End file.
